el corazón de Severus
by Sara Black Potter
Summary: pequeña historia en la que se cuenta como severus hizo algo de lo que jams se arrepintió, es mi primera historia...


Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores en el gran comedor, ese día era un día que recordaría toda su vida, el día que conocería al hijo de su enemigo y de su amada Lily.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, concretamente en uno de la infinidad que tenía. Estaba pensando en el día que hizo que Albus Dumbledore no contara a diestro y siniestro que él, Severus Snape, el profesor odiado, el murciélago de las mazmorras en realidad tenía corazón, justo en el momento que había decidido que protegería a el odioso niño con su vida si fuese necesario, pork aunque fuese el hijo del arrogante de Potter siempre habría una parte en él que sería de Lily, le bastaba con que fuese el mal genio de la pelirroja, le bastaba con eso. Aunque ahora que recordaba el vejete le había comentado que el niño tenía los ojos de Lily...

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo ya que en ese instante las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a unos asustados niños de primer curso.

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró, como no encontrar el pelo que lo había perseguido durante todos los años, ese pelo rebelde, que siempre peinaba con arrogancia, aunque nunca lo fuese a decir pensó que en mini-potter no se peinaba el pelo a cada instante, pensó que por un casual tal vez ese niño fuese menos arrogante.

-Potter, Harry- fue lo que le bastó a Severus para fijar la vista en el muchacho, éste se dirigió al taburete sin levantar la mirada por lo cual no tuvo ver sus ojos.

Vi al niño subir con la vista pegada al suelo, murmurado maldije. Vi al niño murmurar unas cosas que no pude reconocer...

-Griffindor.-aulló el sombrero.

Sólo me bastó eso para saber k el niño sería como él. Cuando ya estaba en la mesa el niño se digno a levantar la mirada y mirar hacía la mesa alta, el estomago me dio un vuelco cuando vi sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto había echado de menos, esos ojos de un verde esmeralda, esos ojos iguales a los de Lily, en ese momento pensó que la tal vez solo tal vez hubiese hecho bien una cosa en toda su vida, prometer que cuidaría al niño, hasta con su vida.

AÑOS DESPUÉS

Sé que estoy apunto de morir a maños de nagini la serpiente del señor oscuro pero aun así no tengo miedo, la verdad no se por qué ya que tengo las esperanzas puestas en el niño mas arrogante y estúpido que he conocido, bueno tal vez el segundo ya que Potter padre no se quedaba atrás, pero aun así sé que lo conseguirá, ya que muy en su interior tiene algo de Lily, algo que siempre le gustó de ella , que llegaría al fin del mundo por sus seres queridos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que el señor oscuro ya se a ido y claro esta yo me estoy muriendo sin remedio, lo único que quiero es ver a Harry por estúpido que carezca, en ese momento lo veo entrar y le pido con mucho esfuerzo k se acerque.

Le pido que recoja mis lagrimas y que mas tarde las vea en un pensadero, cuando sé que lo máximo que me quedan son unos segundos le pido que me mire a los ojos, con el deseo de ver por última vez esos ojos verdes, esos ojos de Lily, esos ojos tan parecidos pero que con el paso de los años tan diferente, cuando era un niño el muchacho tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante, llenos de vida,de inocencia, ahora lo que veía eran unos ojos verdes con el peso de llevar a la victoria esa guerra que duraba ya muchos años, con el peso de la muerte en ellos, no brillaban de esa forma que lo hacían los de Lily, porque aunque fuesen parecidos no tenían nada que ver, pero aun así esos ojos le recordaban a la pequeña pelirroja que conocío cuando huía de su casa en concreto de su padre, le recordaban a aquella dulce niña, su amada niña... con ese dulce pensamiento Severus Snape murió son una sonrisa en su rostro, un sonrisa que representaba lo que se puede querer a una persona incluso después de muerto.

Severus Snape murió en esa guerra como muchos otros, lo que él no sabía era que unos cuantos años, al niño que trató mal durante sus años de educación, a ese niño que fue el último que vio con vida al profesor, le recordaría como el hombre mas valiente del mundo, suena irónico cuando éste le despreció durante 7 largos años


End file.
